In Cold Blood
by october darkness
Summary: Who will die, Hatori or Yuki? Answers inside!rn[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. I get enough enjoyment writing my own stories

Chapter One

Monday mornings. Yuki couldn't stand mornings, especially Monday mornings. He dragged himself out of bed, and got dressed as slowly as possible, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Yo, kuso nezumi, are you dead or something".

"Yeah, you wish baka neko, now go away," Yuki snapped.

He finished getting dressed and sat down at the table. Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo were already halfway through breakfast.

"Sohma-kun, are you OK," Tohru asked, worriedly.

"Shutup and leave me alone," Yuki snapped again, while heading for the door.

"Get back here! You can't talk to Tohru-kun like that," Shigure yelled, but it was too late. Yuki was long gone.

Yuki walked by himself to school, but decided halfway to skip school. Instead, he spent the entire day slumping in a dark alley.

It was getting dark, but Yuki didn't move. Suddenly, he heard footsteps heading his way. He grabbed a hold of an axe he found earlier.

"Sohma-kun, is that you", Tohru asked timidly.

'Yeah, its me, you stupid onigiri,' Yuki thought to himself.

"You missed school today".

'No, really, like I didn't know'.

"Why don't you come home"?

'Why don't you die,' Yuki thought, viciously.

Yuki raised the axe high and swung, ignoring Tohru's shill screams.


	2. Chapter Two

Hello, Sakuma here. I just wanted to say thanks to the one person who reviewed so far, and without further ado, I give you Chapter Two

"NO!" Tohru screamed.

Yuki swung the axe and barely missed Tohru's shoulder.

"Please, Sohma-kun, spare my life," Tohru pleaded.

"You'll be with your mother soon," Yuki said in a hollow voice.

Tohru closed her eyes and braced herself for a painful death.

Yuki snuck into the house. He had disposed of the axe on his way home, but still had blood on his hands and clothing.

"Goddammit," he whispered to himself as he washed the blood off his hands.

Yuki wasn't entirely sure why he killed Tohru. He didn't hate her, but she was annoying him, by the way she cornered him in that alley, the way she interrogated him. If he wanted to skip school, he should be able to without her annoyance.

Yuki took off his bloody uniform, and threw it in his closet. He changed into pajamas and fell asleep.

"Yuki-kun, have you seen Tohru-kun," Shigure asked Yuki, who was still sleeping.

"I'm still sleeping," Yuki grumbled at Shigure.

Yuki fell back asleep, only to be woken up half an hour later by Shigure

"Yuki, Tohru is missing," Shigure whispered.

Yuki opened his eyes and saw Shigure at the foot of his bed, with a worried expression on his face.

"OK, let's go look for her," Yuki said

He already knew where Tohru was. Lying dead in an alleyway, but he wasn't about to tell Shigure that.

Yuki got dressed and joined Shigure and Kyo as they searched for Tohru. They searched as day, but had no luck in finding her. Yuki didn't mind though. He missed, now, two days of school.

They returned home to find Arisa and Saki (A/N: Uo and Hana, in case anyone got confused) waiting in the front of the house for the three. Arisa turned towards them, with a solemn look on her face.

"There's something you three need to see."

W00t! Two chapters! I'm so excited! I already wrote out chapter 3, so it should be out shortly.


	3. Chapter Three

OK, Two chapters in one day!

It had been a week since Tohru's death, and still nobody knew who killed her. Except Yuki, that is.

The house had gotten extremely messy, and Kyo seemed depressed. Yuki stole a sharp knife from the kitchen, in case he needed it, to take someone else's life.

Kyo left to Kazuma's dojo, and Yuki was alone with Shigure. Perfect, no witnesses. Yuki sharpened the knife, and headed towards Shigure's office, where he was working on his next novel.

Yuki slipped the knife in his sleeve, and entered Shigure's office quietly, so quietly, that Shigure didn't even notice Yuki was there, a fatal error.

He walked towards Shigure, who still failed to notice Yuki's presence.

"Shigure," Yuki said in a quiet voice.

"What is it, Yuki-kun? Do you miss Tohru-kun," Shigure asked.

Yuki threw his arms around Shigure and pretended to sob.

"I was so rude towards her, on that day," Yuki sobbed.

"There there, Yuki-kun, its OK," Shigure consoled.

Shigure continued to embrace Yuki (who was till pretending to sob), and ran his fingers through Yuki's grayish hair.

Yuki pulled the knife out of his sleeve, and stabbed Shigure.

Shigure staggered, and fell back on his desk. Yuki pointed the sharp knife at Shigure's throat.

"I love you Shigure, but I love to see you bleed to death even more," Yuki whispered.

Yuki plunged the knife into Shigure's throat as hard as he could. Blood puddle the dead novelist's desk and dripped onto the floor. Shigure was dead.

Yuki pulled out the knife, and cleaning it off, using a scrap of cloth from Shigure's kimono. He heard that door slam open.

"What have you done!"


	4. Chapter Four

Whee! 7 reviews! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! OK, I'll shut up now

Chapter Four

"What are you doing here Kagura," Yuki asked coldly.

"What have you done?" Kagura moaned.

"Are you stupid, what does it look like I did, and yes, I killed Tohru as well," Yuki said wickedly.

"But why?" Kagura asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I don't need a goddamn reason, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you, you have heard way too much," Yuki said in a creepily hollow voice.

Kagura tried to run, but Yuki was much faster than Kagura. Kagura made a dash for the door, but Yuki threw the knife and it hit Kagura straight in her back. She fell down and collapsed.

Yuki grabbed his knife and ran for the door. He made sure to lock Kagura in, although it didn't look like she could leave. Yuki ran outside to his secret base and grabbed a gardening scoop and gardening gloves. He had a weird feeling that he might need them in the future………….


	5. Chapter Five

Hi people, Sakuma here. Something on my computer wasn't letting me onto yesterday, but whatever it was, I can go on now. Here's Chapter Five:

Yuki glazed gloomily out the car window. It was raining very hard, and he was returning to the main house.

"With Tohru and Shigure's murders, and Kagura's disappearance, I think its best that you return to the main house," Hatori (A/N: Yay Hatori!) directed towards Yuki.

"Kagura's disappearance?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, she left Kazuma's dojo one day and didn't return home. We've been searching for her", Hatori said dully.

'That bitch! She must have escaped that room I locked her in, but there's no way she's still alive,' Yuki thought to himself.

"These two murders seem pretty suspicious, do you know anything," Hatori asked Yuki.

'Yeah I do, I hacked Tohru to little bits with an axe and stabbed Shigure and let him bleed to death,' Yuki thought viciously.

"I dunno, maybe Kyo is the murderer," Yuki said gloomily.

"I could maybe see him killing Shigure, but I can't picture him killing Tohru, so no," Hatori chuckled.

They got to the main house, and Yuki saw the knife again, while he unpacked his stuff.

"Its all your fault I'm here," he complained to the knife.

Yuki heard someone running toward his room, and he was about to hide the knife when he heard a crash.

He opened the door to find Ritsu on the floor.

"Are you OK, Ritsu," Yuki asked.

"Eh? Yuki-kun! GOMEN NASAI! I DISTURBED YOU WHILE YOU WERE UNPACKING YOUR STUFF.BUT I WAS WORRIED THAT THE MURDERER WAS OUT TO GET YOU NEXT! GOMEN NASAI!I DESERVE TO BE HACKED INTO LITTLE BLOODY BITS LIKE HONDA-SAN WAS! GOMEN NASAI," Ritsu screamed.

"Calm down Ritsu, you don't deserve to be brutally murdered," Yuki consoled.

'But if you keep screaming, I'll shut you up with my knife,' Yuki thought to himself.

"Gomen, Yuki-kun. I'm just so scared," Ritsu whimpered and started to cry.

Yuki couldn't help but pity him

"You're not going to be killed, Rit-chan," Yuki consoled.

"Arigato, Yuki-kun. I needed that," Ritsu said, looking relived.

Akito walked down the hall towards Yuki and Ritsu, looking pissed off. She walked past the two, deliberately knocking Ritsu into the wall.

Yuki glared at her

'That bitch is next.'


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer :I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, there would be more queers, less Tohru, and more leeks (that was random)

Chapter Six

Yuki was drowning in the blood of his victims. Screaming, shill screaming was all he could hear. It was driving him mad.

He woke up to find that it was all just a nightmare. But Yuki was trembling, and was covered in cold sweat. He felt like he was going to vomit. It was so early in the morning though, but that meant it was the perfect time, to kill.

He slipped outside of his room, and crept towards Akito's room, being as quiet as possible. He slipped inside Akito's room, and walked slowly, so slowly toward her. She was fast asleep, not expecting anything to happen to her. Yuki stared at her for a while, and decided what to do.

He grabbed a pillow off the floor, and pressed it tightly to Akito face, blocking off any air. Akito was still for about a minute, but then began to thrash around. Minutes passed, and her thrashing only became more violent, but Yuki pressed the pillow even tighter to her face.

Suddenly, he felt Akito slow down, and become limp. He dropped the pillow, and grabbed Akito's wrist and checked for a pulse. But he couldn't find any pulse, she was dead. Yuki just smiled, and left the now dead Akito. They'd find out she was dead in the morning, but for now, Yuki needed some rest.

He walked down the hall, and ran into Hatori, literally.

"What are you doing up," Hatori demanded.

"I had a nightmare," Yuki said. It was partly the reason why he was up.

"I heard something coming from Akito's room, do you want to come with me," Hatori offered.

"Sure," said Yuki.

They walked a short distance to Akito's room. Dread filled Yuki's hollow heart. He was going to be caught for sure.

They reached Akito's room, and went inside. Hatori saw that Akito wasn't breathing, and panicked.

"She's not breathing," Hatori called over to Yuki.

"What?" Yuki asked, even though he already knew she was dead.

Hatori did CPR, but it was useless, she had been dead for too long.

"I guess she just died in her sleep," Hatori guessed.

"I guess so," Yuki added.

"Why do you go back to bed Yuki, I'll walk you there," Hatori offered.

"I can get there by myself, but thanks," Yuki replied.

Yuki walked over to his room, and fell asleep on the floor, not caring how cold he was.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hello peoples, Sakuma here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you! Here's Chapter Seven

It had been a month since Akito's death. She was buried in the garden, and everyone was on edge. They were all afraid that they were next. Ritsu had been so hysterical; it was driving everyone mad. Yuki was also starting to get nervous. He was afraid that people would find out that he was the murderer. The though scared him.

Yuki was on his way from school, when he caught a glimpse of Kyo. Kyo's fiery red hair blew in the wind. A scowl was plastered on his face. Yuki couldn't help but find that scowl cute.

'Ack! What am I thinking, I'm not gay!' Yuki thought to himself.

But then again, Yuki wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Yuki felt someone lock their arms around him. Since Yuki didn't transform, it had to be a guy.

"Yuki, you're home," Ritsu said," I'm so glad."

"What's wrong," Yuki asked.

"I think someone's been following me," Ritsu whimpered.

"Are you sure," Yuki asked.

"I'm not positive, but I've had this feeling that I'm being followed for a few weeks now, and last night, I was woken up by a door slamming, my door slamming," Ritsu, nervously.

"Did Hatori give you some weird-ass meds, because you're acting weirder than usual," Yuki asked.

"GOMEN NASAI, I WAS SO NERVOUS WITH FOUR MURDERS IN THE LAST MONTH AND WITH SOMEONE SNEAKING INTO MY ROOM AT NIGHT. I WILL APOLIGIZE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD, GOMEN NASAI," Ritsu screaming.

"Chill out. How about this, I'll let you stay in my room for one night but ONLY one night, OK?" Yuki offered.

"OK, arigato Yuki-kun," Ritsu said.

Ritsu walked away and Kyo approached Yuki. Yuki felt his heart race. Kyo was actually walking toward Yuki.

'He's coming! What should I say!' Yuki panicked in his head.

"What was Ritsu screaming about," Kyo asked Yuki

"He thinks that he's being followed," Yuki replied.

"That weird, so do I! Someone snuck into my bedroom last night and scattered all my stuff around, its scaring me," Kyo said worriedly.

"Why don't stay in my room tonight, to lay your fears to rest," Yuki offered.

"Are you sure," Kyo asked.

"Ritsu is staying over, so one more person won't make much difference. Plus with there currently having no head of the family, you'll be allowed in the main house," Yuki assured.

"OK, I'll just let Shishou know where I am," said Kyo.

"See you later," Yuki said.

"See you later," Kyo said

That's all for this chapter. Next chapter is the sleepover starts laughing


	8. Chapter Eight

Hello, Sakuma here. Many thanks to all my reviewers (a total of nine reviewers)

And here is Chapter 8:

Yuki paced around the tree near his room in the main house. Kyo and Ritsu were suppose to meet him at this tree at 7:00 pm, and it was now 7:03 (A/N: Acting a little paranoid there, eh?)

Kyo and Ritsu suddenly came out of nowhere, sprinting towards Yuki.

"What took you so long that you were 3 minutes late," Yuki asked, jokingly.

"We saw, we saw-," Ritsu cut off

"Akito's ghost," Kyo finished.

Yuki stared at the two in disbelief.

"There are no such things as ghost," Yuki stated.

"Liar! We saw Akito-san's ghost," Kyo yelled.

"She was so sad," Ritsu wailed.

"Let's just go to my room, OK," Yuki sighed.

The three walked to Yuki's room and sat down, and just stared at each other for a few minutes. They heard someone run towards the room, and the door slammed open.

"Yuki-kun," Ayame yelled.

"What the hell are doing here," Yuki demanded.

"Is that any way to greet your older brother? And what is Kyonkichi and Rit-chan doing here," Ayame asked.

"We're afraid that we're going to be killed by the murderer, so Yuki offered to let us stay here for the night," Ritsu said bluntly.

"Then I must also stay," Ayame said, as he sat down.

"Nii-san!" Yuki yelled.

Hatori entered the room and stared at the four.

"Uh, was I interrupting something," Hatori asked.

"Non non, Tori-san, please sit with us," Ayame offered.

Now there were 4 extra people staying in Yuki's room, and it felt foreign and awkward to Yuki. He wasn't ever allowed to have friends sleep over. In a weird way, Yuki liked the company. Maybe he was always, just lonely.

"What should we do now," Kyo asked.

"I dunno," Yuki replied.

"Let's invite Haru-kun and Momiji-kun over," Ayame suggested.

"Yay," Ritsu cheered.

The five walked over to Haru's house and banged on the door as hard as they could. Haru opened the door, and nearly fell backwards with shock.

"What the hell is this, a homosexuals recruitment guild," Haru joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," Kyo replied, sarcastically.

"Wanna sleep over, Yuki's having a sleepover," Ritsu asked.

"This sounds suspicious, but what the hell. Give me a minute," Haru replied.

Haru disappeared for a minute and returned with a bag.

"Clothing, duh," Haru said, judging the confused looks of the five.

"Ok, on to Momiji-kun's next," Ayame said excitedly.

"You're enjoying this a little too much," Hatori directed towards Ayame.

Ayame clung to Hatori as the six marched off to Momiji's house. They reached his house and banged on the door louder than they did at Haru's.

"Momiji, Yuki's having a sleepover," Haru called.

"Just a minute," Momiji called.

Momiji came to the door with a bag of clothing.

"Let's go!" Momiji cheered.

The group of seven marched back to Yuki's room. It was now dark out, and they were all starting to get freaked out. They came closer to Yuki's room, when they saw a dark figure near them, but not heading their way. As they came closer, the figure resembled Akito. But that was impossible. Akito was dead and buried in the garden, where the seven were standing.

"Its her ghost," Ritsu cried.

'That can't be," Hatori declared.

"See for yourself, its Akito-san," Ayame argued.

Momiji ran towards Akito, but the ghost disappeared, right in front of their eyes,

"Lets go," Momiji suggested.

The seven continued their trek to Yuki's room. They finally reached his room, and settled in.

"What should we do now," Kyo asked.

"I know! Let's play Spin the Bottle," Momiji said excitedly.

"But we don't have a bottle," Haru said.

Ayame pulled off his left shoe.

"We'll use this!" Ayame said, holding up his shoe.

"That's disgusting," Kyo complained.

"Who goes first," Yuki asked.

"How about Momiji, since he's the youngest," said Ayame.

'OK," Momiji said.

Momiji spun the shoe, and it landed on Hatori. Everyone, except Hatori, started cracking up.

"Come here, Hatori-san," Momiji called.

"No, you're a kid," Hatori demanded.

Momiji approached Hatori and laid a quick peck on Hatori's cheek.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it,' Momiji teased. Hatori blushed.

"Hatori's blushing," Haru teased.

"Am not," Hatori argued.

"I'll be right back," Ayame said as he ran out of the room .He returned with two bottles of sake and some cups.

"Aya, everyone else is under aged," Hatori complained.

"Oh, live a little," Haru said.

"Its Friday night anyway," said Kyo.

Ayame poured the sake into cups and passed them around the circle. Yuki knew he should take the cup, but didn't care anymore. There were worse things he could do than drink as a minor.

That's all for Chapter 8

Sakuma


	9. Chapter Nine

Hello, Sakuma here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy, plus I had writers' block. So here's Chapter Nine

Yuki took a look at the sake in his cup. He gulped it down, expecting a nasty taste, but it didn't taste too bad.

"This tastes like weird," Momiji complained.

"SHUP UP, you don't know what you're saying," Hatori yelled.

"Are you OK," Yuki asked.

"He's just mad because he was kissed by Momiji, who's a lot younger than him," Ayame explained.

"I am not, you shut up, you….you….GIRLY MAN," Hatori yelled at Ayame

Ayame started cracking up, and soon everyone else was as well.

"Should we continue our game," Haru asked.

Sure, you're next," Ayame replied.

Haru spun Ayame's shoe, and it landed on Hatori.

"Get the hell away from me, baka cow," Hatori growled.

"What.Did.You.Call.Me," Haru growled back. Black Haru.

"Haru-kun, settle down," Momiji said to Haru.

"Shut up blondie," Hatori insulted Momiji.

"Wanna take this outside, bitch," Haru challenged.

"Bring it on," Hatori replied.

The two walked outside and shut the door, and all that could be heard were the sounds of a fight.

"I wonder who will win," Yuki thought out loud.

"Let's just get back to our game. You're next Kyo," said Ayame.

Kyo spun the bottle and it landed on Yuki. Yuki's heart started beating faster as Kyo came closer to his face. Then the door slammed open, and Haru and Hatori walked back inside. Haru won the fight, and Ayame couldn't help but giggle.

"Why did you stop," Momiji asked Kyo," C'mon kiss him already."

Kyo leaned in a quick a quick peck on Yuki's lips. Yuki looked dumbstruck

'That's it?' Yuki thought to himself.

"This game is going nowhere, I come up with a new rule. Next person up gets the closet for a few minutes," Ayame suggested.

And Yuki was next.

He spun the shoe and it landed on Hatori.

'GODDAMMIT," Hatori yelled, and Haru started beating the crap out of him.

"Try spinning again," Ritsu (A/N: Yes, Ri-chan is still here) said.

Yuki spun the shoe again, and it landed on Kyo.

"No fair, you just kissed him," Momiji complained.

"Nope, its perfectly fair. Closet time for both of you," Ayame cheered.

Yuki followed Kyo into the closet, his heart racing. Kyo closed the door and faced Yuki.

"We don't really have to do anything, but let's make them think we did," Kyo whispered.

Kyo undid a few buttons on his shirt and on Yuki's, and then re-buttoned them improperly. He messed up Yuki's hair, and the both of them occasionally kicked the door, so that the others wouldn't get suspicious.

They walked out of the closet laughing quietly. Hatori and Haru were still fighting, but stopped when they saw the two.

"Looks like you had fun," Ayame grinned.

"Shut up," Kyo snapped at Ayame.

"OK, Ritsu's turn," said Momiji.

Ritsu spun the shoe and it landed on Hatori.

"This damn shoe is jinxed I tell you," Hatori sighed.

"GOMEN NASAI! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SPUN IT SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME. I APOLIZGIZE TO EVERY ONE IN THE ROOM," Ritsu screamed.

"Shut up already," Haru snapped.

Ritsu and Hatori disappeared in the closet. Yuki noticed that Ayame was hiccupping loudly, Momiji was twitching, and Haru was all red. Were they drunk?

Suddenly Ayame got up and left the room without warning.

"Let's follow him," Kyo suggested.

Yuki was about to get up when Haru grabbed a hold of Yuki's leg.

"Don't leave me,' Haru cried.

"Go bother Momiji," Yuki said.

"OK," said Haru.

Yuki followed Kyo and they ran to catch up to Ayame. Ayame was talking to someone, but it was so dark, they couldn't see who it was. As they got closer, Yuki saw that it was Shigure.

Cliffhanger! You'll have to wait and see what happenes!


	10. Chapter Ten

OK, I personally didn't like chapter 9 AT ALL! I think that was my worst chapter, but hopefully this chapter will be better. On with the story:

Yuki was about to scream when Kyo covered Yuki's mouth with his hand.

"Quiet, or they'll hear us,' Kyo whispered. (A/N: Yeah Kyo, state the obvious)

The two teens crept closer to Ayame, to hear what he was Shigure were talking about. Unfortunately, Kyo tripped and crashed loudly.

"Who's there," Ayame demanded.

Yuki and Kyo got up and ran for their lives. Ayame followed after them, but after a few minutes of chase, Ayame got lost and couldn't find them.

"What the hell was that all about,' Kyo yelled.

"Why ask me, baka neko," Yuki snapped.

"Let's just go to bed," Kyo suggested tiredly.

The headed back to Yuki's room to find everyone asleep. Well, almost everyone. Ayame was still outside, and Hatori and Ritsu were still in the closet.

"Maybe they fell asleep," Kyo said, staring at the closet.

"Probably not, let's just go to sleep," Yuki suggested.

The Next Day:

Yuki woke up earlier than he usually did on weekends, at 6 am. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around the room. Ayame, Hatori, and Ritsu were not there, but Kyo, Haru and Momiji were still sleeping. Yuki noticed that Momiji was sleeping next to him and tried to get up without waking the rabbit. He noticed that Momiji was heavier than usual, and limp.

"Momiji, wake up," Yuki said, shaking Momiji.

Momiji lay perfectly still, and that was when Yuki realized how cold Momiji's skin was. And how pale it was. Yuki checked for a non-existent pulse, but he already knew that Momiji died in his sleep.

"Kyo," Yuki called, nervously.

"Yuki, are you awake," Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I am. But Momiji isn't, and he won't ever be," Yuki said sadly.

"Neither will Haru," Kyo replied.

"Do you think we should go look for Ritsu," Yuki asked.

"Sure, why not," Kyo replied.

The dragged themselves over to the dreaded closet. Neither wanted to open it, for fear of what might be it there.

"You open it," Yuki said shortly.

"Are you scared,' Kyo asked in disbelief.

"Yes, now open the damn door," Yuki snapped.

Kyo opened the door slowly, and the two gasped in horror at what they found. Blood, everywhere blood. On the wall, on half of Yuki's clothing, and all over Ritsu.

"H-he's d-d-ead," Kyo choked.

"Kyo, Yuki, is that you," Ritsu asked.

"Ritsu! What happened? We need to get you to Hatori, quick," Yuki panicked.

"No, Hatori won't help, he did this," Ritsu replied.

"Then a hospital, c'mon," Kyo said as he and Yuki lifted Ritsu.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, I should have died," Ritsu said quietly.

"Don't talk like that," Yuki snapped.

They rushed outside and Kyo found a payphone outside the gates of the main house (A/N: How convenient!) and called for an ambulance. They waited only a few minutes and one came

"I'll go with Ritsu, you tell Hatori, or my brother, or someone where I am," Yuki said to Kyo.

'Don't you dare die, Ritsu'.

NOOOOOOO, poor Ritsu. I wanted to cry when I wrote this(I like Ritsu).But at least this chapter was a bit better than the last.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, Sakuma here. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who read this fanfic and doesn't feel like reviewing. Sorry it took me so long to update! Here's chapter 11:

Kyo waited for what seemed like centuries for Yuki to call. Not that he liked Ritsu, or anything. He just wanted to know if he needed to kill Hatori now or later.

Finally the phone rang and Kyo picked it up hurriedly.

"Is he dead," Kyo asked.

"Whatever happened to 'Hi, how are you'," Yuki asked sarcastically.

"Well sorry," Kyo snapped.

"Ritsu will live. We found him just in time, he almost bled to death," Yuki said.

"What about Momiji and Haru?" Kyo asked.

"They've been dead since this morning, you stupid cat," Yuki snapped.

"I know that! I meant, do you know how they died," Kyo asked.

"Yes I do," Yuki replied.

"Well?" Kyo asked.

"Well what?" Yuki asked back.

"How did they die?" Kyo asked.

"How did who die?" Yuki asked.

"Momiji and Haru!" Kyo yelled.

"What about them?" Yuki asked.

"This is getting annoying," Kyo growled.

"Ask the proper question, and I'll give you the right answer," Yuki said.

"FINE! How did Momiji and Haru die," Kyo asked angrily.

"Poisoning," Yuki said shortly.

"I had a feeling that was the case, but who do you think did it? Ayame maybe?" Kyo asked.

"I think it was Hatori. Notice how annoyed he got during the Spin the Bottle game," Yuki answered.

"You have a point there, but what do we do," Kyo asked.

"Avoid Hatori, and stay away from the main house," Yuki offered.

"What about you?" Kyo asked.

"I….don't know," Yuki said.

Yuki hadn't even thought of himself. Hatori had been keeping an annoyingly close watch on Yuki for a while. And Yuki might be his next target.

"Why don't you stay with me for a while," Kyo offered.

"Are you sure? I thought you hated the damn rat," Yuki asked.

"I don't 'hate' you, and I don't want to see anyone other than Hatori die," Kyo replied.

"I'll stay with you, as long as Kazuma's OK with it," Yuki asked.

"OK," Kyo said.

"Oh, and Kyo?" Yuk asked.

"Yeah," Kyo replied.

"Thank you,"


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hello everyone, Sakuma here. For some bizarre reason, my foot (left foot, if anyone was wondering) has been feeling sore, almost like its asleep or swollen. I may not be able to update for a while, due to the school frickin play (I'm stage crew). Anyway, here's chapter 12

Yuki ran through this room and shoved stuff into his suitcase. He happened to notice that most of his clothing was still bloodstained (A/N: from Ritsu's attack, in case anyone forgot) but continued to pack stuff insanely into a small suitcase. He was heading out the door when he bumped into Hatori.

"Get out of my way, dammit," Yuki snapped.

"Where the hell are you going," Hatori demanded.

"Out of this hellhole, now move aside," Yuki, snapped.

"I can't let you do that," Hatori said softly.

"Get away," Yuki headed away from Hatori.

"I know your secret. How you killed Shigure, Akito, Kagura, and Tohru," Hatori said quietly.

Yuki stopped dead in his tracks.

"You tried to kill Ritsu, so don't even try blackmail, asshole," Yuki yelled.

Yuki stormed away, furious at Hatori. How dare he try to blackmail Yuki when he tried to kill Ritsu. But the question remained, who killed Haru and Momiji. Ayame might have, but what motive would he have?

"Hey clueless, what where you're going," Kyo offered.

Yuki looked around and noticed that he was sitting in a trashcan.

"How did I get in a trash can?" Yuki asked Kyo.

"Beats me, need a hand," Kyo said, offering his hand to Yuki.

Yuki took his hand got out of the trashcan. He liked the feel of Kyo's hand, and never wanted to let go.

"You can let go of my hand now," Kyo said.

"But what if I don't want to," Yuki teased.

"Fine, let's just go home," Kyo said.

The two walked home, hand in hand.

That SUCKED! My writing is getting worse! ((cries)) And my foot is still bothering me. But I do like the trashcan part. That is something that would happen to me.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hello, Sakuma here. Hopefully my friend Tori will have read up to this and will want to kill me for making Hatori evil (Hatori's her favorite character). Here's chapter 13:

The two boys arrived home, still hand in hand.

"OK, let go of my hand," Kyo said.

Yuki let go of Kyo's hand, wishing he didn't have to.

"I'll show you your room, follow me," Kyo said dully.

Yuki followed Kyo across the house to a small bedroom, next to Kyo's.

"Its small compared to your room at the main house," Kyo stated.

"I don't care, I don't take up much space," Yuki smiled.

"I'm going to go practice, see you in a bit," Kyo said, walking away.

Yuki sighed and started unpacking his bloody clothes, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Can I come in?" Kazuma asked.

"Sure, I'm just unpacking," Yuki replied.

Kazuma entered the room and sat down on the floor. Yuki stopped unpacking and sat down next to him.

"Must be nice to be out of the main house," Kazuma said.

"Yeah, Hatori was acting weird," Yuki replied.

"I know this happened almost two months ago, but do you know anything about Tohru's death," Kazuma asked.

"No, I don't," Yuki lied.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Have you found Kagura yet," Yuki asked.

"No, not yet, but we have a feeling that she's dead," Kazuma replied.

"There's something that I saw at the main house," Yuki started.

"What was it," Kazuma asked.

"Well, I saw my brother talking to Shigure," Yuki said.

"That's impossible, Shigure is dead," Kazuma stated.

"That's why it was so weird! I also saw Akito," Yuki said.

"You must have been imagining things. Akito and Shigure are dead," Kazuma said.

"NO! I know what I saw," Yuki protested.

"Did anyone else see Shigure and Akito," Kazuma asked calmly.

"Only Kyo and I saw Shigure, but Ayame, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, Ritsu and Kyo all saw Akito," Yuki said.

"Ok, I'll ask them about this. Was there anyone else you saw," Kazuma asked calmly.

" No, that was it," Yuki said.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know. And if you need to talk to anyone, I'm right here," Kazuma said, smiling.

Yuki walked outside and took a short walk. It was a bit windy, but still nice outside. Yuki saw a girl, who appeared to be crying. Yuki ran up to her to see if he could help in any way.

"Are you all right," Yuki asked.

The girl turned around, and Yuki saw that she was Tohru.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Hello, Sakuma here. No more drama club or play to deal with (I wasn't in the play, I part of tech crew) so I'll update more often. Here's Chapter 14:

Yuki ran towards Tohru, who saw him and ran fast. Yuki was surprised how fast a girl who was suppose to be dead could run. He couldn't keep up and lost her in a crowd. Yuki sighed loudly and turned around when he saw Akito.

"Why chase after a girl you killed," Akito asked coldly.

Yuki ran as fast as he could away from Akito. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see where he was going. It was just his luck that he ran into someone. Yuki looked up to see who it was. Shigure turned around to greet Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, long time no see. Kill any innocent people lately?" Shigure asked coolly

Yuki ran faster and faster, Akito and Shigure were chasing after him and were getting closer. Yuki saw Tohru again and ran towards her.

"Sohma-kun, why did you do it?" Tohru asked, while crying.

Yuki's head started to hurt and Tohru, Akito and Shigure surrounded him.

"Why did you kill us?" the three sang.

Yuki closed his eyes and tried to ignore them, while kneeling on the ground.

"Stop it!" Yuki yelled.

"Stop what?" Kyo asked.

Yuki opened his eyes and only saw Kyo standing next to him.

"But Akito was here, and Tohru, and Shigure," Yuki started.

"You look a bit flushed, come inside," Kyo offered.

Yuk went to stand up, but the world went black and he knew not what happened.

OK, I have writers' block, but out of the three ending I wrote, I decided which one to go with.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, Sakuma here. Sorry I haven't updated in a week, I was grounded. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to put up, but when the fanfic ends, it ends. I might make a sequel, if anyone will read it.

Yuki woke up, and saw that he was in his room. Kyo was sitting on the edge of Yuki's bed, watching him.

"You OK?" Kyo asked.

"What happened?" Yuki asked.

"Not much, you just fainted. I carried you back here," Kyo said casually.

"What time is it?" Yuki asked.

"7:00," Kyo replied.

"At night?" Yuki asked.

"No, in the morning," Kyo replied.

"Crap!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Chill out, get dressed and we'll go to school," Kyo said calmly.

"OK, and Kyo?" said Yuki.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"Thanks," said Yuki, smiling.

"Whatever," Kyo shrugged while walking out the door.

Yuki got dressed and noticed that the blood was still on most of his clothing, but the blood was old and dried, and could easily pass as mud or dirt.

The two walked to school and met up with Hanajima and Uotani.

"Yo, what's up," Uo greeted.

"Hello Arisa," greeted Yuki.

The four stood in silence for a moment.

"Been awfully quiet since…her death," Uo started.

"Yes, very much," Yuki added.

Hanajima started at Yuki with an empty stare for a minute.

"Chaos," she uttered, before walking away.

They all headed towards homeroom. Yuki had the hardest time paying attention in class that day. On the way home, he and Kyo were silent, but that was normal. They rarely spoke on the way home.

"Hey Yuki," Kyo asked.

"What," Yuki said, coming out of a daze.

"Wanna go visit Ritsu?" Kyo asked.

"Sure," Yuki smiled.

They took a bus over to the hospital that Ritsu was still staying in. As they walked through the hallways, Yuki felt uneasy. Kyo put his hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"Calm down, Ritsu will be happy to see you," Kyo promised.

They reached Ritsu's room and slowly opened the door. Ritsu was sitting next to the window, with a blank expression on his face.

"Ritsu, I came to see you, and I brought Yuki too. Come away from the window," Kyo said quietly.

Ritsu turned his head and just stared at Yuki.

"Who are you?" Ritsu asked.

"What?" Yuki asked.

"Who are you really," he asked again.


	16. CHapter Sixteen

Hello, Sakuma here. I know my chapters are a bit short, but its easier for me to keep them that way. Here's Chapter 16:

Yuki stared at Ritsu who stared back at him. Ritsu had a blank expression on his face.

"Ritsu, this is Yuki. Do you remember Yuki," Kyo asked calmly.

"This is not Yuki. I remember Yuki, and he is not it," Ritsu said in a hollow voice.

"Then who is this," Kyo asked.

"I don't know, only that he is not Yuki," Ritsu said quietly.

"You'll be leaving here soon," Kyo said.

"I know," Ritsu replied.

"You should come with us," Kyo offered.

"Will Yuki be there?" Ritsu asked.

"I don't know," Kyo said.

"Tell Tohru I said 'hi ,'" said Ritsu.

"I will, but we need to go home," Kyo replied.

Ritsu turned and faced the window as the two teens left the room. Yuki and Kyo were silent on the way, until Kyo finally spoke.

"He's been through a lot, with the attempted murder. Nobody will believe him. This entire situation has driven him to insanity," Kyo said quietly.

"So that's why he doesn't remember me," Yuki said.

"True, but he also thinks that Tohru is still alive," said Kyo.

Later that night, Yuki couldn't sleep. Everytime he did, he was plagued with nightmares of his past victims. He got dressed and took a walk. Yuki walked down the street and felt like someone was following him. He walked faster, but the feeling didn't change. Yuki ran, faster and faster until he bumped into someone. That someone was apparently a woman, and Yuki transformed into a rat. The figure scooped him up and put him into her pocket. Yuki could hear her talking to someone else, but couldn't recognize the voices.

They arrived someplace, and Yuki was put in a cage, one that he could fit in once he transformed back. Footsteps approached him, and he saw Hatori walk towards his cage.

"Hatori, what is going on?" Yuki asked.

"You'll see," Hatori practically spat at Yuki.

Hatori left the room, and Yuki paced around his cage for a few minutes until he transformed back. Whoever kidnapped him didn't get his clothing, so Yuki was now naked in a cage.

Yuki heard someone come closer to the room he was in, and saw his older brother.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here," Yuki asked.

"This is the main house, I live here," Ayame replied, while unlocking Yuki's cage.

"Here take this," Ayame said, offering Yuki his jacket.

"Oh, thanks," Yuki blushed.

"Here's what's happening, Hatori has brought Tohru, Akito and Shigure back from the dead, and is trying to kill you," Ayame said.

"Oh crap," Yuki replied.

"Yeah, just about. We need to get you out of here," Ayame said.

"Well what do we have here," Akito said, entering the room.

"Akito," Ayame and Yuki said in unison.

"Yes, its me. Back from the dead to kill the brat who killed me," Akito grinned evilly.

"You've got it all wrong, it wasn't Yuki it was-" Ayame cut off.

"SILENCE, you stupid snake," Akito yelled.

Ayame grabbed Yuki's arm and ran past Akito. They kept running, and Yuki's vision blurred, he had no idea where they were going.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Hello, Sakuma here. Uh.. I have nothing to say, here's chapter 17:

Yuki noticed that they had reached the gate leading out of the main house. Before Yuki could open it, he felt someone tie cloth around his eyes and pick him up. No matter how hard he struggled, he could not break free, and he could see anything, because of the blindfold, and had no idea where he was going. Finally he landed on the floor hard. He removed his blindfold, and saw that he was at his old room in the main house.

He walked over to his closet and noticed that he had left some of his clothing there. The weird thing was that it was all clean. Yuki slipped out of his brother's jacket and put on some of his own clothing. Yuki opened his door. Whoever kidnapped him was pretty stupid to leave his door unlocked.

Yuki wandered around the main house and felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. It was one of the maids

"Follow me," she said.

Yuki followed the maid to an unfamiliar part of the main house. They walked until they reached a door.

"Step inside," the maid ordered.

Yuki stepped inside to what looked like a conference room. There was a long table and enough chairs to seat Yuki's entire homeroom class.

"Sit down," a voice said.

Yuki sat down, uneasy. He was nervous, and didn't know what was going on.

Hatori entered the room and sat down in a chair next to Yuki.

"Why did you call me here," Yuki asked.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why. I have a proposition," Hatori started.

"About what," Yuki asked.

"I am going to ask you, or rather, force you to help me take over the Sohma family," Hatori said simply.

"You can't force me to do anything,' Yuki yelled.

"Ah, so you think, but I can," Hatori grinned.

"How so," Yuki demanded.

"I made you kill Tohru, as well as Shigure and Akito," Hatori said happily.

"You did not," Yuki yelled.

"Did you remember what you were thinking when you murdered the three? Not what you usually do. I made you kill them. You're the easiest of the zodiac to manipulate," Hatori said.

Yuki sat in shock while Hatori continued.

"I made you kill them so I can bring them back from the dead. As walking corpses. They obey me. I never get respect from anyone in this family. But as their master, they have no choice,' Hatori said evilly.

Yuki could not believe what he was hearing. True, Hatori got very little respect in their family, but he never expected **this** to happen. Hatori has gone insane, and he can possess

Just about anyone.

"You've gone mad," Yuki said, shocked.

'I have not gone mad, and you are going to help me," Hatori said angrily.

Hatori reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Yuki thought for a split second that Hatori was going to shoot him.

"Listen carefully, you are going back to Kazuma's. You are bringing this gun with you, and you are going to use it. I think you get what I mean," Hatori whispered.

"And what if I refused?" Yuki asked.

"I'll kill you, but not before I kill the cat first, and right in front of your eyes, now get going," Hatori demanded.

Yuki put the gun in his coat pocket and walked outside. He left the main house with a heavy heart. He didn't want to kill Kyo, but he didn't want to see Kyo die at Hatori's tainted hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, Sakuma here. Chapter 17 took me 2 days to write. I was just so busy. Here's Chapter 18:

Yuki returned home, worn out from his time at the main house. It was early in the morning but still dark out. Kyo sat in the living room, as if he was waiting for Yuki's return.

"Where were you," Kyo demanded.

"I went out for a walk," Yuki said. At least there was some truth in that.

"Where?" Kyo asked.

"Just around," Yuki replied.

"Around where?" Kyo demanded.

"Why are you accusing? I went for a walk, since I couldn't sleep, and lost track of time. What is with you," Yuki said, annoyed.

"Dammit, I was worried sick about you," Kyo yelled.

Yuki walked closer to Kyo and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said.

"It's OK, I was just worried that you weren't coming back," Kyo replied.

"Yuki let go of Kyo, and sighed.

"What's wrong," Kyo asked.

"It's a long story," Yuki said.

"We have time," Kyo said calmly.

"I went for a walk when I saw someone following me. So I ran and-" Yuki cut off.

"I was the one following you. I saw you leave and wanted to know where you were going," Kyo admitted.

"So did you see who I bumped into,' Yuki asked.

"She looked I lot like Akito, but that's impossible,' Kyo laughed.

"No, its possible all right. Hatori has devised this 'evil plan' to kill all the 12 zodiac, you and Akito, to take over the Sohma family," Yuki said.

"Why would he want to do that,' Kyo asked.

"He said that no one ever respects him," Yuki said.

"Well of course not, he's our doctor," Kyo said bluntly.

"That doesn't give him license to take over," Yuki said hysterically.

'True, otherwise I would have done that years ago. I get even less respect than Hatori does, and I never even **dreamed** of doing that," Kyo said.

Yuki sat there for a minute. Kyo was right, he got less respect that anyone in the family, because he is the cat. That never really occurred to Yuki.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said.

"Don't be. Its not your fault that Hatori's gone mad," Kyo laughed.

Yuki suddenly remember that the gun was in his coat pocket, and what he had to do.

"So, let's kill this bastard, eh?" said Kyo, brandishing the gun that was **suppose** to be in Yuki's coat pocket.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, Sakuma here. Many thanks to all of my reviewer! Here's chapter 19 (wow, 19 already):

Yuki stared in disbelief at the gun Kyo was brandishing (A/N: I just used one of my vocabulary words teehee)

"H-how d-d-id you," Yuki stuttered.

"Easily, I got out of your coat pocket. Your just too thick to notice," Kyo said.

"So what's your plan," Yuki asked.

"Actually, I don't have one. I was hoping you could come up with something," Kyo admitted.

Yuki grabbed Kyo's shoulders and started to shake him.

"You baka, and you call **me** thick," Yuki yelled.

"OK, sorry,' Kyo laughed.

Kyo stared at Yuki, with a smile on your face.

"What are you looking at," Yuki asked.

"Just you. Your cute when your flustered,' Kyo grinned.

"I'm not flustered,' Yuki blushed.

'_I can't believe it! He call me cute,'_ Yuki thought to himself.

"So….. any ideas?" Kyo asked.

"I say we get to the main house and shot the bastard," Yuki said bluntly.

"Now you're starting to sound like me," Kyo laughed.

They wrote Kazuma a small note that Yuki had to get something at the main house, and set off. It was still dark out, And Yuki was afraid of the dark. Well, not the dark itself. More like **what's** in the dark.

Kyo grabbed Yuki's hand.

"Its OK, I'm here, you won't get hurt. I won't allow it," Kyo promised.

Yuki gripped Kyo's hand as they walked on. They reached the main house in no time, and searched for Hatori. Yuki heard a gunshot, and felt a huge pain in his chest. Standing in front of them was Hatori, with a pistol in hand. The blinding pain had overcome Yuki, and he fell to the ground, his blood staining the floor. Kyo was yelling, and being dragged away. Yuki closed his eyes.

'_So this is death,'_ he thought to himself.

Yuki remembered Kyo's words

"_Its OK, I'm here, you won't get hurt. I won't allow it"._

He promised…..

But it was too late..

Too late to save Yuki…

As he lay dying….

OMG, Yuki's dead. This is the final chapter, but I will make a sequel.


End file.
